


You're keeping me down

by iamalwaysyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, everyone else is a student, i'll update the tags as things happen, louis and zayn are professors, the list of characters will probably grow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalwaysyours/pseuds/iamalwaysyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>University AU. Louis is starting out his first year as a uni professor. But what happens when he and one of his student develop a mutual attraction? Basically a self indulgent AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're keeping me down

**Author's Note:**

> So, to start off with I'd like to say thank you to Emilie for indulging me while writing this. And this is my first chaptered fic, so I hope it's not too terrible. Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://canlouhaz.tumblr.com/). I'll probably post teasers and ask for input on occasion. The fic is unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own. On the same note if you are interested in being a beta, let me know. Title from the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles but if you really want a treat I suggest the Alex and Sierra cover. Other than that constructive criticism is always nice and I hope you enjoy.

Louis was tired to say the least. Whoever had convinced him to become a professor at the local university had been quite rude when they left out all the nauseating details. Like the fact college students were a pain in the arse to deal with when you weren’t one yourself. Flopping onto the couch in his dingy flat, Louis only hoped Zayn would be home soon to cook for him like the good flat mate he was because he was starving and couldn’t be bothered to cook for himself at the moment.

Sighing as he fished around for the remote to the TV, Louis let out a string of curses when he saw it sitting on top of the TV, deciding to murder Zayn when he got home. After he made him food, of course. Closing his eyes, Louis laid there in the silence, close to falling asleep when he heard the door opening as well as a rather loud laugh, signaling that not only was his flat mate home, but that he also had Niall in tow. Popping up on the couch, Louis beamed up at the two, happy to have them home.

“Oh good your brought Niall. More reason for you to cook now,” he said sweetly, ignoring Zayn’s eye roll. He knew deep down Zayn loved him and wanted to do everything he could to keep Louis happy. The eye roll was purely because he didn’t know how to properly express his love for his best friend.

“You know, you could cook dinner tonight,” Zayn said as he based by the couch, heading towards the kitchen. Louis just rolled his eyes in return, getting up to follow both Zayn and Niall.

“But I’m so tired. You didn’t tell me teaching college students was so damn annoying,” he pouting, leaning up against the counter and ignoring yet another one of Zayn’s eye rolls as Niall snickered lightly beside him.

“Are we really that bad?” Niall asked, blinking over at Louis with a small smirk, the little fucker. Louis was just glad Niall wasn’t one of his students or else he probably would have gone to jail for murdering the blonde in class.

“If they’re anything like you, they are,” he retorted, blowing Niall a kiss as the other boy flipped him off, turning back to Zayn, muttering a string of curses that Louis was sure were directed at him.

Jumping up on the counter, Louis started obnoxiously humming a random song he’d heard on the radio, smirking at the various glares he received from the other two. It wasn’t his fault he was having to entertain himself. Maybe if they weren’t whispering to each other and including him in their hushed conversation he wouldn’t have to do it himself.

“Louis,” Zayn finally said in annoyance, earning a plastered on innocent look from Louis.

“Yes, Zaynie dear?” he asked after a minute of glaring, resisting the urge to stick out his tongue because he was an adult now. Most of the time.

“Why don’t you go to Tesco’s and get some wine for our meal. I’ll give you the money. Please?” Wrinkling his nose at the request, Louis thought Zayn was being quite unfair. He knew very well that Louis couldn’t say no to having alcohol especially if he wasn’t having to pay for it.

Letting out a sigh, Louis just mutely nodded his head, making a show of getting up to come grab the money from Zayn as he fished it out of his wallet.

“Just remember, no sex in the kitchen. That is highly unsanitary,” he called out at the two as he left the flat, smirking to himself at the garbled response he got in return as he shut the door.

It didn’t take long for Louis to drive to Tesco’s and find himself with a bottle of wine in one hand while looking through the various biscuits the store had to offer. Zayn really should know better than to give him excess money by now. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before and Louis had come back to the flat with more than what he was supposed to get.

Grabbing a pack of biscuits at random, unable to make a choice, Louis turned to leave, only to run into something decidedly solid, flailing a bit as a foreign set of hands grabbed him to keep him from falling. “Oops. Sorry ‘bout that mate. Wasn’t watching where I was going,” a deep voice said above him, causing Louis to glace up only to meet the face of the prettiest boy he’d seen in a long time. A face that really did no connect with the voice because there was no way an angel like that spoke that deep.

“Quite alright. Suppose I wasn’t really watching where I was going either,” Louis replied with a shrug, offering him a small smile.

“Good thing you didn’t drop that,” the stranger said, giving him a bigger smile than before as he pointed towards the wine bottle underneath Louis’ arm.

“Very good thing. Might have made you pay for another one,” he said with a wink, trying not to melt on the spot because of course the attractive stranger had to have dimples.

Standing there for a second longer, Louis finally gave a small laugh, glancing down where the brunette’s hands were still holding him.

“Suppose you could let me go now. I don’t think I’m going to fall on my face any more,” he pointed out gently, grinning as the others hands dropped and he blushed lightly. “It’s been lovely, but I really must dash. Maybe I’ll run into you again sometime,” Louis told him with a smile, going to turn before being stopped by the other man speaking.

“’M Harry by the way,” he said with a grin as Louis stopped long enough to look back at him, returning his smile with one of his own.

“Louis. Hope to see you again, Harry,” he replied before continuing on his way, daring to peek back once he got towards the end of the aisle, pleased to see Harry’s eyes fixated on his bum. He always did like it when people appreciated how nice it was.

And well, maybe Zayn sending him out for wine hadn’t been such a bad thing after all. Because surely someone as attractive as Harry was bound to show up again at some point soon.


End file.
